Welcome to Our Messed Up World
by We Eat Mudkips
Summary: Two seemingly normal teenaged girls are having a comfy day at home... until they hear an explosion outside. Rated for Hidan's mouth, possible violence, and in case our minds wander. ItaOC HidaOC AkaOC


**HHEEEYYY GUYS! Erinrocks122 here! Well... me writing this A/N! This is a story me and my friend, know as lalagirlinlalaland are writing together! Soo here you are, and i have decided to name is...**

_**Welcome to Our Messed Up World**_

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNN~~!**_

**(BTW this is where Lala started writing)**

In a quiet household were two seemingly normal girls doing two seemingly normal activities.

The short, dark brunette haired girl was on the her laptop, giggling to herself a few times. The other girl, lying on the bed, had brown hair with some blonde and brown highlights. She was sleeping peacefully.

While the shorter of the two was going to click on another page, she hears a explosion outside her window.

"What the crap was that?" she asked herself. She turned to look at her friend on her bed.

"Erin, get up, someones outside," she said. The girl, Erin, turned to face the wall, her back to her friend. The other girl sighed. She then grabbed the girl by her feet and pulled her into the little room next door. Surprisingly, the girl was still asleep.

The other girl pushed her into the shower, and turned on the water, as she turned the nozzle towards her.

"What the- Ahhhhhhhh! Cold! Cold! Stop!" shouted Erin. The other girl just laughed and booked it out of there.

"Lala, you are _dead_! Get your ass back here!" The girl named Lala didn't stop, and looked back. She had a very pissed off looking Erin tailing her, still wet.

"Never!" Lala ran down the stairs and out to the backyard. She stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door.

"Lala, get back here!" shouted Erin. She stopped as well in her tracks, looking past Lala.

"Oh..." started Lala. Could it be?

"My..." continued Erin. It was!

"Jashin-" they said in unison. At that moment, Lala felt one less presence next to her. Lala was still gawking at the scene. What they saw would have scarred any normal people, but I guess you could say that they weren't normal.

They were looking at... the Akatsuki! And what would actually scar their minds was the fact that they were all were NAKED!

"Who are you?" Pein asked, butt naked. Lala's mouth was still hanging open slightly, staring at their... well, you know.

"Who're the pretty girls, sempai?" asked the orange masked Tobi. Deidara didn't seem to be able to respond as Tobi sprang into action and glomped poor Lala.

"What the- Ahhh!" yelled Lala as she was taken down.

"Huh? What's wrong- why is there blood on Tobi's shoulder?" asked Tobi. He looked down at the girl under him, and saw that she had blood coming out of her nose, face beet red.

"C-can you... _get off_?" she practically yelled in his ear.

"Ah! Tobi is sorry, Tobi didn't mean to make you bleed!" he said, getting off. Lala turned to look at who was next to her on the floor and saw Erin still passed out. Once Tobi was off, he pulled the girl up by the arm. Lala poked Erin with her foot.

"Psssst, wake up!" she whisper- yelled. Erin sprang up from the ground.

"What what? I had the weirdest dream-" she stopped as she saw who was standing there, next to her friend. Then, she fainted again. Lala just shook it off and looked at the others standing there, in all their glory. Then, she saw Konan, also stark naked.

"Um... Konan, you're, uh... naked as well..." she said awkwardly. Konan looked a bit sheepish, trying to cover herself. Of course, she failed.

"Yeah, I think you all need clothes..." she said, motioning for Konan to follow her quickly. She does and follows up front. She glares at the guy closest to her, who happened to be Hidan, whom was looking at her butt. She lets go of her boobs to punch him in the face.

"Ow, what the fuck?" he complained, as he clutched his nose. She kept her glare on him, and turned to the others and glared at them as well. Deidara, and Kisame just turned their heads to avoid any contact with her. Kakuzu didn't look like he cared. Pein just never moved his gaze from the puddle that was only a few ways away. Oh, look, it was reflecting on Konan's butt...

Konan marched over to the two girls and randomly took the fainted girl's blouse off. She quickly put it over herself, and stared firmly at the other girl. Lala just stared at her, with a what-the-fuck look.

Lala grabs Erin by the arm, and begins dragging her back inside the house. The rest of the Akatsuki follow inside, still feeling unsure.

"Okay, first things first- wake up Erin." Lala settled Erin on a chair and began going out the door to another room.

"Where the fuck is she going?" asked Hidan, still rubbing his now bruised cheek. The others shrugged in response.

"Here, Lily, come here~" they heard from the door again. In walked Lala again with an adorable puppy.

"Who's puppy is that?" asked Tobi.

"It's Erin's." She then turned her attention back to the puppy, Lily.

"Alrighty, now go bite your mommy over there!" She turned her towards Erin on the chair, and the dog went running towards her.

CHOMP!

"OW! OW!" Erin woke up with a yell, trying to get Lily off her arm.

"Well, that's one problem solved," mumbled Lala. She turned to look at the other members. The only one covered up was Konan, and the others didn't seem to care if they were showing their manhood.

"Ew, okay guys, at least cover yourselves..." motioned Lala. Hidan smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Who wouldn't? But, nows not the time," she said. Hidan really didn't expect her to say yes. What a weirdo.

"Lala, get Lily off, please?" Lily had stopped bitting Erin's arm, but she kept on trying to climb on top of her.

"Here Lily, I have some food for you~!" she sang. The dog moved her attention to Lala, and moving around her.

"Eh, thanks..." mumbled Erin.

"Yeah, Erin, get them some of your clothes. We don't want their glory to get bitten off by Lily," she said. Erin got up and began walking towards the washroom next door.

"Wait, I have to do something, hold on." She closed the door behind her. After a few seconds, they heard a really loud, hight pitched scream, and some, "They're real!" from inside. She then emerged from inside.

"Okay... now to get you guys some clothes..." she said. She motioned them to get closer, to her, to hear her plan.

"Okay, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan, you guys can come with me to the mall and help me search for some clothes. In the meantime, I'll lend you all some that I have." She motioned for them to follow her up the stairs.

They walked down the small hall, and walked into a room. It was a room with light pink walls (the Horror!) and a lot of... drawings hung up everywhere. There was a desk and a queen sized bed. Erin skipped over to the closet, where the curve of the room was. She dug through her clothes as the Akatsuki members that followed her surveyed.

"The hell is this, hm?" asked Deidara as he went over to her desk. Erin quickly dashed towards where he was already going to start flipping through her stuff.

"Ey, Deidei, out of my stuff." she said. Deidara raised a brow.

"Deidei?" he questioned.

"My nickname for you!" she said happily as she pulled him back to the others by the hand. When she let go, her hands were wet.

"Damn, we forgot about the mouth hands..." she said as she pondered this.

"Oh! We can borrow Lala's gloves! Yeah, that'll work. Now put this on- Konan, you can use the bathroom over there." Erin pointed down the hall where some water was dripping out.

"...Lala must have forgotten to turn off the nozzle when she sprayed me with it... Oh well! You can just change out here!" When she turned to look at Konan, she was already changed, just putting on her shirt.

"..." She opened the door to her room to find them all changed.

"You guys are fast..." And not enough time for me to sneak a peek at them, damn it! Although I've already seem them naked... Erin shrugged, and told them to head downstairs as she walked down in front of them and through the front door. The others followed.

Erin walked back into the house and walked past Lala.

"What did you forget this time...?"

"I can't really go shopping If I don't have KEYS to the car," said Erin. Lala rolled her eyes as Erin passed by her to go to the kitchen.

"Ow! This mother fucking corner is out to get us all!" Erin yelled.

"Haha!" Lala yelled out as she walked towards the living room.

"Shut up, shortie!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Your face was uncalled fo- Ow!" Erin must have tripped and landed on her face when she was yelling back. Lala heard her footsteps and a door close. Erin had left, along with the hottest members of Akatsuki (Yes, that also includes Konan).

Lala turned towards the other members left in the room, and wasn't really sure how she was going to deal with them...

~Meanwhile, with Erin~

"What is this thing, un?" asked Deidara as he looked at the car in front of him. It was black and wide enough for the five of them to fit, with a few extra seats.

"Now THAT is my car," said Erin. Deidara stared at her as she went up to the car and hugged it.

"Oh my dear sweetie, how I've missed you so~! Don't worry, Erin will be driving you today~!" she murmured to the car. Deidara whispered to Sasori, "Is this natural...?" Sasori shrugged.

"Seems perfectly fine to me." Deidara kept on staring.

"Okay you guys, get in," said Erin as she walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. The other four did as she did and they all piled in. Itachi sat in the passenger seat, while Deidara Sasori and Konan opened the back door. They all slid in and Erin started the engine. The car rumbled and made a... whimper?

Erin looked out of her window to see Lily sitting next to the door.

"Lily...?" How did you... no, I don't even..." she mumbled to herself.

**(This is where I, erinrocks122 started writing)**

She got out of her seat, and lifted the puppy, and just as she was about to take it in... She heard the screech of tires, and the sound of _CRRRAASSH._

"..." She didn't even bother turning around, as she could tell, that her car had been smashed, and ruined.

The ninja started piling out, looking at the damage, before a certain blond boomer put his hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, un. What the hell happened to the car? I mean, Sasori no Danna just wanted to see what this lever did, and next thing we knew it, the car just started moving! An-"

Before he knew it, the young girl had left, and was now walking towards the puppet master, with death written all over her face. "You... ruined my c-car... my baby!" He looked at her, before looking away. "I only wished to see how this, 'car' worked. I didn't intend for any damage to be done."

She didn't even have time to answer, before the young girls' neighbors had started to come out to see what the hell was going on.

"Inside!" Erin shouted, almost pushing Deidara out of the way, before she felt her hand be pulled with force. "How should we trust you..." It was the dark haired Uchiha.

"Because, to my knowledge, I would think you guys would not like to be caught. And, for me, I don't wanna look like a whore, with 9 guys at my house. Also, I _know m_y neighbours enough that they can start a scene. So, my advice is to take my advice, and go inside the house."

She said the last words with a hiss, as she was still angry about her car. He looked coldly at her, before walking inside the house, closing the door behind him. She felt a sting in her heart, as she turned back around.

"Erianna!" said one of the neighbours. Erin turned her head to the side, with a glare on her face. "I told you not to call me by my first name..." The lady who had called her name, just shook her hand, and looked at Erin with a nosey look on her face. "What happened to your car! And who were those men?"

Erin looked at the women, before answering in a fake sweet smile. "Those men are my...cousins. They came all the way from Japan to become teachers over here in Canada!"

The woman looked at the young girl strangely, before looking back at the car. "And the car?"

"You see, my dog was being trouble, and I accidentally hit the leaver on my way out, then the car started rolling! And now, it is damaged by a pole, a mail box, and maybe a cat..." The young girl watched a limping cat pass her point of view. She held in a giggle when she saw it was her teacher's cat.

The woman looked at her again but the young girl had already walked back to her house, and started calling a tow-truck.

Already she could tell, with the Akatsuki being here only for a hour, that her life was about to get more interesting.

Very interesting.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! Chapter one! I know it was a little random, and more serious at the end, but we love you readers! Soo review everyone! And prevent Lily from eating me!**

**And also, this story will be updated pretty commonly, so dun worry new readers! ERIN AND LALA WILL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**


End file.
